memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Kazon-Relora
thumb|Relora territory in [[2371.]] The Kazon-Relora were one of the strongest sects of the Kazon Collective in the early 2370s decade, led by [[first Maje|First Maje]] Jal Haron. The Relora possessed many starships and troops and were blood enemies of the Kazon-Nistrim and Kazon-Ogla. ( ) History The Relora were one of 18 sects active in 2371. They were among the first sects encountered by the wayward Federation starship . ( ) thumb|Haron, a Kazon-Relora in [[2372.]] In 2372, Seska of the Kazon-Nistrim convinced her Maje, Culluh, to meet with Haron to form an alliance with the goal of capturing Voyager. Haron was unimpressed by the Nistrim's acquisition of Voyager technology, a transporter control module. After Haron rejected the offer of alliance, Culluh used the module to beam Haron into space. ( ) When Voyager and the Trabe organised a conference with representatives of the Kazon Collective on Sobras soon after to forge peace, the Relora were not in attendance. ( ) In 2410, the Relora seized a new planet for themselves. It was poor in water. Soon after, the Relora, represented by Maje Nelek, participated in a meeting of Kazon leaders with Captain Harry Kim of the . Kim had been dispatched to the Bremark system to bring the Kazon into the Delta Alliance, a defensive pact against the resurgent Vaadwaur Supremacy. The Relora, Ogla, Mostral and Pommar appeared for the meeting. It was a ruse by First Maje Sessen of the Nistrim, son of Culluh and Seska, to enact revenge on Voyager. The Kazon were to ask the Alliance to show more ships, which Kim could not provide. When another Alliance vessel arrived, the Kazon spokesman switched to requesting Voyager's presence. Kim identified himself as former ''Voyager'' crewmember, upon which Sessen revealed himself. Following a brief dialog, Sessen and his allies pressed their attack. Nelek contact the Alliance ships and, in exchange for 100 terraforming systems, pledged the support of the Relora and their allies. After transporting the units, the Relora, Ogla and Pommar joined the fight against the Nistrim and Mostral. Karden of the Ogla personally reaffirmed their commitment. When the newly expanded Alliance reconvened in the Al'yans system, the Kazon were not among the representatives' ships. ( }}) :Bringing the Kazon-Relora on-side requires the player to trade them terraforming technology which they may or may not have in their inventory. If the player does not have the commodities in question, the Relora will fight them along with the Nistrim. However, subsequent missions assume the Relora were, in fact, recruited. During the final assault of the Delta Alliance on the Vaadwaur Supremacy - a multi-tiered pincer attack towards Vaadwaur Prime - the Relora were among the Kazon sects led by Captain Kim and the USS Rhode Island. Sessen reappeared and the Kazon joined him and the Vaadwaur forces. Having anticipated such a betrayal, Kim brought in an allied Hirogen fleet. Nelek of the Relora condemned the betrayal, and their ships joined in the next wave attacking the Vaadwaur. ( }}) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline suffering from the temporal anomaly crisis, Haron was transported to the Alpha Quadrant in 2380s. Versions of him joined Starfleet crews working to solve the crisis. Other Kazon became mercenaries of the Ferengi Alliance and Ferengi Traditionalists. ( ) Appendices Connections External links * category:ethnic groups category:kazon Collective category:delta Alliance members